Be My Rose
by Vash's Nena Caliente
Summary: During a fight Yoko Kurama is transported into the feural era. What will happen? Will love sprout?....
1. Default Chapter

"Be My Rose" Chapter 1- I'm definately Not Home  
  
"Surrender. You don't stand a chance Kiotasu." Yoko Kurama said in his calm cool voice.  
"Don't under estimate me Yoko, king of thieves. That will be your downfall!"  
"You're bluffing, you have nothing left. Surrender and I might make your death a little quicker.  
  
"Kick his ass Kurama!" Said Yuske standing next to the others.  
"Can you quit yelling like a fool, you're annoying me."  
"That's encouragement, Hie."  
"No, that's annoying."  
"Whatever."  
"Can you guys quit arguing! I'm trying to see this fight."  
"Oh please, you're the one who always has the big mouth!"  
"For once I agree with Yuske."  
"Hmp jerk!"  
"What did you say?!"  
"......"  
  
"You're not even worth fighting! DIE!!!" Yoko leaped into the air and was just about to slice him in half with his vine whip, when a sinister grin spreaded across the enemy's face. He started a chant.  
"Disapainto Adimensue!"  
A sudden cloud of sufficating smoke consumed Yoko Kurama. When he awoke he was'nt in the fight no more....  
"What the hell! Where's Kurama?!"  
"Heh, heh, you're foolish friend is gone for good!"  
"I'll kill him!"  
"No, Yuske. Let me. I'll torture him until he brings back Kurama! Prepare yourself! I show no mercy and sympathy!"  
They started fighing. After a few quick punches Kiotasu fell down weakened. He had no spirit energy left in him.  
"Let the torture begin!" Hie said in a smirk, while cracking his fingers.  
BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!!!  
"AHHHH!!!!"  
"Bring back Kurama!"  
"....... I....*breath deeply*.... Can't!"  
"No? Maybe this will change your mind!"  
BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!!!  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
"Tell me NOW!!! I'm growing restless!"  
"......*spits out blood*...There... There is no way to bring your friend back! He'll stay there forever!..... Heh, heh, HEH, HEH, HEH FOREVER!!!!"  
"Damn you FOOL!!! DIE!!!!" Hie slashed him in half with his sword. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Wh....Where am I?" Yoko sat up. His head was spinning with dizzyness, He stumbled when he got up.  
He looked around his surroundings. The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly. The area was lush with abundant trees and plants. Birds churped in the treetops and the leaves and small branches swayed gracefully in the soft breeze. It was logical to him, he was definately not home.  
"That desperate idiot must've transported me somewhere.... But where?"  
Yoko than heard rusling in the bushes. He stood in his fighting stance, ready for whatever was coming. To his surprise, a small creature with the appearance of a toad, and a strange staff in his hand came running towards him.  
"My...*deepbreath* lord! I've been looking all over you. Ever since Inuyasha defeated you again..."  
"lord Sesshomaro! You're okay!" Interrupted a little girl in excitement as she ran to Yoko and hugged him tightly.  
"Sesshomaro?.. You must be mistaking me for someone else. I am Yoko."  
"Yoko king of thieves? Very funny, you know that Yoko king of thieves is just a silly myth. A fairy tale for boys."  
"What?!..."  
"You must've gotten pretty hard on the head if you think you're Yoko. You need some rest my lord. Where's your old clothes?.... Wait, you have fox ears and a tail!?"  
"Now do you realize that I'm not the person you're looking for?"  
"Yes... But you look so much like my lord.... Are you really Yoko?! That famous thieve predicted to appear in the future?... But it can't be! It's just a myth!"  
"Believe it or not I am."  
"..... Amazing..."  
"Do you happen to know where and in what time I am in."  
"Yes, you're in feural Japan."  
"Mmm, so he transported me to the past." Yoko murmured to himself.  
Suddenly a jaguar-like beast leaped down from the treetops.  
"So you are Yoko? If I kill you I'll become a legend. Get ready to die, you're my ticket to fame!" He said as he charged.  
"What an idiot *sigh*." with only two lashes with his vine whip he fell down sliced and diced into pieces. Yoko smiled at how pathetic his three second enemy was.  
"EKK!!! Blood! EKK!!!" Shouted the girl in disgust.  
"I now believe for sure that you ARE Yoko! The Yoko in the myth also had control over plants!"  
A small, pretty, diamond-like object sparkled on the amputated, bloody calve of the enemy. Yoko in curiousity, picked it up.  
"What's this?"  
"Oh, a shard of the shikon jewel! It holds unmeasurable power. One shard alone is capable of unleashing one's hidden powers."  
"I feel myself turning back into Kurama.... Maybe if I stick this shard into my body, I can stay Yoko. I already used the last of the potion. This is my chance to stay Yoko permanately." With that thought he pierce the precious shard deep into his chest. His white top quickly turned red. Blood started dripping on the ground and on his white pants. He fell to the ground in pain. But after a few minutes the pain miraculously started fading away. And the deep hole in his chest started healing. He could feel his Yoko powers returning.... It worked. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I hope you guys and girls like my newest story. Please tell me what you think about it so far. Please give me some really good ideas for the next chapter.  
Adios, your fellow otaku Noemi Diaz 


	2. Chapter 2

"Be My Rose" Chapter 2  
  
He got up from the ground. "Amazing..." Yoko said in a surprised but calm tone. "Well, bye." He said as he started walking away.  
"Wait!" Shouted the little girl as she blocked Yoko's way. "Please help us find our lord." She pleaded.  
"He's in the sky." Yoko said as he passed right by her.  
"I'll tell you where to find more shards!" Yelled Jaken.  
Yoko turned around interested. "Why do I need more for?"  
"The more you have, the more powerful and stronger you'll become."  
"Where can I find more?" Asked Yoko interested.  
"Do you promise to help us lord Sesshomaro?"  
"Of course...." Answered Yoko  
"That does'nt sound assuring!"  
"I sware." He said.  
"That's more like it. You'll more find shards from a half dog demon named Inuyasha. He is very powerful, dont under estimate him and his monk friend." Informed Jaken.  
"Thanks, now I must part."  
"Hey! you said you'll help us!" Shouted Jaken in anger.  
"I crossed my fingers. Besides, you should know better than to trust a thief. Anyway, the info you gave me was invalid, you said you'll tell me where to FIND more, not STEAL more." With that response he fled.  
"ARGHH, Wait till we find Sesshomaro, he'll kill that sly fox for us!"  
"Jaken, where's our lord's Tensaiga?"  
*gasp* "He must've stolen it from me! But how? I was holding it!"  
"Maybe that's way he's called the king of thieves."  
"Oh no! When our lord finds out, I'm as good as DEAD!!!" ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Heh, that was easy!" Yoko said as he swiftly ran through the woods. He finally arrived at the entrance of a village and stopped. He took the Tensaiga out of his shirt.  
"Man I'm good!" He said with pride as he held the sword tightly. "Mmm, I need a place to bathe and wash my clothing." He than noticed a bath and laundry house. "Perfect." He thought as he entered the village, only to be stopped by a local swordsman.  
"We dont allow demons in our village! Leave at once or you shall face my wrath!"  
"I dont mean no harm. I just need to bathe and get my clothes clean."  
"Leave demon!"  
*sigh* Yoko took out a rose. The man started laughing until Yoko threw the rose straight at the hand that was holding the sword. It pierced through like a bullet.  
"You won't be able to use your swords hand anymore. That's what you get for treatening people."  
"You demons ar'nt people! You're BEASTS!"  
"Yoko just inored him and kept walking to the bath and laundry house.  
  
"Excuse me. I would like a room to bathe and I would like my clothes to be washed." Yoko told the lady at the counter. She told him the price and he took out a small leather brown pouch out of his pocket. He then gave her the money and she gave him a basket of oils, insense, soap, and a tawol.  
"Your room number is 108. There's a hamper right outside of the room. Just dump your clothes in there and a maid will wash and iron it. When you're done bathing a maid will bring your clothes to your room."  
"Thanks." Yoko said as he rushed to the room. "Good thing I stole that guy's money pouch." He thought to himself.  
  
The bath was comforting. the sweet smell of the oils surrounded him. It smelled like roses and lavander. "Mmm, this feels so good. I wonder how Hiei and the gang is doing. Man, how am I going to get back home? I need to find a way back, they might need me." He murmured to himself.  
He laid his head on the rim of the tub. The hot water felt good against his skin.  
After thirdy minutes he got out and dried himself. He then wrapped the tawol around his waist. just then a maid stepped into the room.  
"OH, my...." She blushed as she stared at Yoko's hot, strong body.  
"Can you quit staring and give me my clothes please." Yoko said.  
She quickly woke up and gave Yoko his clothes.  
"Can you leave?!"  
"Huh? Oh, of course...." She murmured as she left. Yoko closed the door and started putting on the clothes.... Which belongs to a certain lord of the western lands.  
  
"Hey! This is'nt my clothes!" Yoko shouted at the lady at the counter. "I demand to get MY clothes back!"  
"I'm sorry sir, I guess we accidently gave some one else your clothes, he looked just like you."  
"Did'nt he noticed it was'nt his clothes?!"  
"He told us that he liked the way his clothes felt when he left."  
"Duh, my clothes is more light than this one! Damn!" With that he left and slammed the door hard behind him.  
  
"She said he looked just like me.... Oh, it's that guy I was supposed to find for that toad guy! Forget my clothes, at least I have his sword.... Wait, I look just like him, this may prove to be helpful.... But my ears and tail, they give me off. No problem." He tied his tail around his waist to make it look like a belt. And he teared a piece of his sleeve and tied it on his head to cover his ears, it looked like a bandana.  
"What's that guy's name again? Ahh yes, lord Sesshomaro. I'll just go back to his little friends, and with their knowledge of this time I'll start collecting the shards, hopefully I'll be able to transport to my time with the power of the shards." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I hope all of you liked this chapter (^ _ ^) Please review and gimme mucho (alot of) ideas!  
Adios, Noemi Diaz 


	3. Chapter 3

"Be My Rose"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Just in case all of you are wondering, the match up is Yoko and Kagome. They'll meet each other soon. Now on with the story! (^ _ ^) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Lord Sesshomaro, you're finally back and you're well!" Shouted Jaken and Rin in excitement as they ran to Yoko in disguise.  
"Why do you have a wash cloth on your head my lord?" Asked the little girl innocently.  
"I'm going for a different style, and it's not a washcloth."  
"Is it a rag than?" She asked again.  
"My lord, how did you get the Tensaigia back?!" Jaken asked, interrupting Rin.  
"Simple, I ran across a fox demon who had my sword and I defeated him and got it back."  
"You actually defeated the King of thieves! My lord that must mean you're a legend now!"  
"No I'm NOT!! Yoko is WAY stronger than I!!" Defended Yoko.  
"But I thought you said that you defeated him?"  
"I did!"  
"So that makes you a legend." Jaken said smartly.  
"No, he fled!"  
"That must mean that you are stronger than Yoko, and he fled in fear."  
"Great! Now I gave that guy a good title and I made myself look like a coward!" Yoko thought in anger.  
"Let's find Inuyasha." Yoko ordered. "Where do you suggest he is?"  
"Well, usually when Inuyasha is severely hurt he and his friends stay at a village."  
"Take me to the village closest to where Inuyasha and I fought last."  
"Don't you remember?"  
"It is not your job to ask questions! It's your job to follow orders, got that Jaken?"  
(Gulp) "Yes my lord." +^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^ +^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+  
  
The sun was going down when they left. By the time they got to their destination it was dark. They crept quietly through the village.  
"Why are we here my lord?" Whispered Jaken.  
"Isn't it obvious, baka?! I want to steal Inuyasha's shards."  
"My lord, how did you get your arm back?!"  
"Huh?"  
"How did you get your arm back?" He asked again in suspicion.  
"Umm... I.... I took Yoko's arm. Yea, that's what I did. And I umm... I took his shard to make his arm attached to my body."  
"Wow my lord, that was very intelligent!"  
"Don't tell me something that I already know." Yoko said smartly. "Man that was close! Good thing I'm a good liar." He smiled at his thought and they separated, searching for Inuyasha.  
"Piss, My lord, here!" Whispered Jaken on the cabin across from the one Yoko was peeking in.  
Yoko rushed to him and he peeked into the window. Through the window he saw a beautiful young woman bathing in a gray tub. The bubbles of the soap in the water covered her. But it was still easy for Yoko to tell that she had a very nice body.  
"What beauty. Her lips appear more tempting than the honey of a flower. And her skin appears tenderer than the petals of a freshly bloomed rose. Her eyes are as beautiful as the way the morning sun shines on the dew of leaves at daybreak." He thought deeply to himself.  
"Who is this beautiful maiden?" He asked Jaken  
"You know her, she's Inuyasha's wench."  
"Don't call her that!" Defended Yoko.  
"You call her that aswell. And how could you not remember her."  
"Can you just shut up with the questions?! You're annoying me! Now tell me where are the shards?!"  
"Right there. At the small wooden table next to her."  
"I need you to go with Rin and wait for me out of the village."  
"Yes my lord." Jaken said as he left.  
"Time to steal." He whispered as a thin vine started growing quickly out of his right hand and through the window. Quickly and quietly, like a sneaky slithering snake, the vine grew across the floor and up to the table. It than wrapped itself around the shards and with a fast jolt of Yoko's hand, it shrunk until the shards were on his hand.  
"Heh, that was easy." He was just about to leave when he felt something pointy against the back of his head. He turned around to see the maiden with a bow and arrow pointing straight at his forehead. She stared angrily at him. She had a white towel wrapped around her.  
"But... But I've never been caught stealing before. You're the first, but I never thought that there would ever be a first, especially not from a girl. You're beautiful and amazing." He murmured in shock.  
"Are you okay Sesshomaro?" She blushed.  
"Very well indeed. How's Inuyasha? Still recovering? Now, can you remove your arrow from my forehead?"  
"Give me back my shards!"  
"Oh, beautiful, amazing, and demanding."  
"Stop teasing me and give me back my shards!"  
"You're the one who's teasing me if you believe that your wooden arrows will stop me. Go on; give me your best shot... Whoops time's up!" He said as he quickly and easily snatched the bow and arrow out of her hands. "Nice bow, I can sell this to a merchant." He laughed.  
"Hey give it back!" Kagome demanded.  
"That white towel looks nice too." He said.  
"Don't you dare!"  
"Don't worry, I don't want it. But I do desire to steal a kiss." He said as he quickly kissed her.  
Kagome stood in shock. Yoko just smiled and placed a beautiful red rose on her hand. "Ill see again." He fled and disappeared into the dark night.  
"He can't possibly be Sesshomaro." She murmured as she sniffed the rose. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Adios fellow otakus! Please review and give me good ideas for the next chapter! (^ _ ~) 


	4. Chapt 4

"Be My Rose"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sorry I took long; I hope all of ya like this chappie. I wanna thank DarkBlueKitsune for the great ideas, they helped me mucho! (A lot!) And I wanna thank all of ya for reviewing, muchas gracias! (Thank you a lot!) ( )  
  
"My lord what took you so long?!" Jaken asked  
"Mind your own business!"  
"Oh, you have a bow and arrow!" Shouted Rin in excitement. "I always wanted one!"  
Yoko smiled. "Here, you can have it kid."  
"Thank you my lord!" She shouted cheerfully as she hugged him.  
"Well guys, time to leave."  
"But it's late, shouldn't we camp out?"  
"Jaken, shut up!" He said as he walked ahead with Rin.   
  
"Stupid wenches! Giving me someone else clothes! I should've known this would've happened, you can never trust humans, their slow!" Sesshomaro thought in anger as he walked near a river.  
Just than Sesshomaro saw two townsmen fishing.  
"I refuse wearing this silly outfit! Who in their right mind would wear all white?... I could make those pathetic peasants bring me other clothes."  
Without them knowing he grabbed them easily from the back of their raggedy brown shirts. They struggled to get free, but to no avail.  
"P... Please d... don't kill us!" They cried in unison.  
"I probably won't if you two get me something good to wear. Don't even try to escape; if you do I shall kill you. I already have your smelly scent so don't even try it." With that he threw them to the ground. "You have six minutes."  
"Ye... Yes." They stuttered in fear as they left.  
  
(Five minutes later)  
  
"Well I guess this will do, for now. Now leave before I change my mind and kill you."  
They stumbled in fear and fled.  
"Humans are such hopeless cowards." He muttered as he changed. "Anyway I better find the baka who has my clothes." He sniffed the white clothing. "How strange, it smells like... roses."   
  
"WHAT!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEBODY STOLE THE SHARDS!?!?!?!" Inuyasha growled furiously.  
"Sorry, it was Sesshomaro. I didn't even notice when he took them! He didn't quite seem himself though."  
"I don't care how he seemed! He stole the shards! DAMMIT, this is YOUR fault! How can you be such a baka!!"  
"SIT!!!!!"  
"AHHH!!!! What was... that for!!" He shouted as he struggled to get up. "You are!!!"  
"SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!!"  
"OW!! OW!!! OOOOWWW!!! I'M STILL INJURED YOU FREAKEN IDIOT!!!!!!"  
"You are such a JERK!!!" She screamed as she slapped him hard, walked to her room, and slammed the door shut.  
"You shouldn't be so hard on lady Kagome." Miroku advised.  
"Yes, you're too hard on her." Agreed Sango.  
"Well, who asked for your opinion?! You guys need to mind your own business!" He shouted as he struggled to walk to his room, but instead fell flat on his face.  
"Need help?" Shippo offered.  
"NO!!!"  
"Geez, you really need to go to anger management!!"  
  
(I know they did'nt have anger management in the feudal era. I just thought it would be kawaii that he said that)   
  
Everyone was sound asleep except for Yoko. He could'nt stop thinking about his friends and if they were in trouble and needed his help. And strangely he especially could'nt stop thinking about the attractive girl he met back at the village, the only person who has ever caught him stealing.  
  
(I really hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!) 


End file.
